Voy Por Ti (A Jorge Blanco Fanfiction) Chapter 1:
CHAPTER 1: A Dream, A Song It was finally the day I was going to take guitar lessons. I've been waiting so long, I thought it would never get here. I'm not sure who my teacher is yet. I wish I knew. I'm going to find very soon. Abigail thought to herself. She quickly got ready and had breakfast, said goodbye to her parents and soon was out the door. She drove to her new guitar lessons. She got there and was amazed how beautiful the building was. As she entered she saw, her idol, Jorge Blanco which she couldn't believe. "Hi, I'm Jorge! You must be the new girl coming to take guitar lessons right?" He said. Abigail was shocked how he knew. She watched him until he finished the sentence. Her heart was beating more than ever. She was hoping that her cheeks were not blushing. She kept saying to yourself in her mind, play it cool. She finally spoke up. "Hi Jorge, I'm a big Jorgista! I'm Abigail! Yes I've come to take guitar lessons." She said. "Thank you! I'm going to be teaching you. It's this way!" He said. She loved watching him talk. As she was taking her guitar out, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. She had long hair brown wavy hair with blonde highlights and blue and green eyes. She was perfect! Jorge thought to himself. "I'm ready!" She said as he was still looking at her. "Yes! Let's start!" He said. He helped her along placing her fingers in the correct places. She would make Abigail blush at times. She couldn't believe with was happening. He loved helping her. "What song would you like to learn?" He asked so sweetly. "What do you have in mind?" She asked. "How about 'Voy Por Ti' from Violetta?" He said laughing. "I love that song. Yes!" She said smiling widely. "Place your hands here." He slowly taught her and Abigail was a very fast learner. He tried to stay as focus as he could, but it was so hard. He couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. After an hour of lessons, it was time to go. "You're a very fast learner." He said smiling. "Thank you!" She could only say that she was blushing so much. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would get embarrassed," he began. "I think it's cute when beautiful girls like you blush." She blushed even more. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Abigail was still thinking over and wondering if he really did call her beautiful. "Yes!" He blushed. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked. "Thank you," she began. "Of course". They exchanged numbers and said goodbye. "It's was lovely meeting you, Abigail!" As soon as he was finished he kissed her on the cheek. "It was lovely meeting you too, Jorge!" She touched her hot cheeks and they both giggled. Abigail couldn't believe what she not only met her idol, Jorge Blanco, but she had guitar lessons with him. He even kissed her cheek and called her beautiful. It made Abigail love him more than ever. She wondered if he liked her. Category:Fan Fictions